


Let's Just Say I'm Glad He's Mine

by Panda_Birds



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, idk theyre cute and in love, jealous marvin, jealous whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Birds/pseuds/Panda_Birds
Summary: Hey so this is my first fic in this fandom, and the first fic I've written in a long time, so uhhh idk just tell me how it is askdjdkd hope you guys like it pls read and review!





	Let's Just Say I'm Glad He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic in this fandom, and the first fic I've written in a long time, so uhhh idk just tell me how it is askdjdkd hope you guys like it pls read and review!

Whizzer was the pretty one. This was a well-established and well _accepted_ fact. Marvin wasn’t being self-deprecative, he knew he himself was at least moderately attractive, but Whizzer was the pretty one. He was the one who stood out at parties, with his tight clothes that fit so well over his slim but muscular body, his charming smile, his ridiculously fluffy hair that he spent hours meticulously styling every morning. So of course, whenever they went out, Whizzer got most of the attention, from people of all genders. Marvin was always aware of all the people eyeing his boyfriend, a lot of whom no doubt aggressively tried to flirt with him once Marvin’s back was turned (or even right in front of his eyes, sometimes).

It used to bother him a great deal. The first time they were together, during those disastrous ten months (Whizzer _still_ insisted it was nine), Marvin had good reason. Whizzer had refused to be exclusive, and Marvin was always worried that a nice night out would end with Whizzer ditching him for another man. After they got back together, it was different, Whizzer was happy to be exclusive now, but Marvin had still gotten jealous even when he saw anyone give Whizzer that _look._ It almost drove Marvin insane. Then, he’d pull Whizzer close to him and kiss him firmly, to confirm to himself more than to anyone else that Whizzer was _his._ Whizzer would laugh at the unprompted show of affection and lean into Marvin, and then Marvin would feel warm and happy and _incredibly_ possessive.

Eventually Whizzer picked up on it.

“Marvin,” he’d whispered against Marvin’s lips one night, when they were out at a gay club after a long time, one of Whizzer’s frequent haunts when he was single. “Not that I’m complaining, babe, but does this have anything to do with the gentleman in the corner who’s been staring at my ass for the past half an hour?” He drew back slightly, a small smile on his face and his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Marvin had tightened his hold around Whizzer’s hips and looked at him defiantly. “So what if it does?”

Whizzer’s smile had softened, there was something unreadable in his eyes. “Nothing,” he’d said softly, leaning in for another kiss. They’d left for home soon afterward, Whizzer gripping Marvin’s hand tightly and refusing to let go.

Ever since then, Marvin hadn’t been so jealous anymore. Of course, something dark flared up in him every time they were at a party or a bar and someone was not-so-subtly throwing themselves at Whizzer, but then Whizzer would look away from them and turn to Marvin, his eyes soft and his smile wide, and say “I’m sorry, but this is my boyfriend.” Then he’d be the one pulling Marvin close and kissing him possessively, and by the time they broke apart the offending party would have left.

So now they’d been together a good two years after getting back together, and they were _engaged_ , and Marvin was content with knowing that other people could stare all they wanted, but _he_ would be the one running his hands through that gorgeous, fluffy hair at the end of the night.

Which is why, as they sat in a corner of a bar one night stirring their drinks, Marvin did not care that the young woman two tables away from them had been staring at them all night.

“You’d think,” Whizzer murmured, “That even if she hadn’t realised that we’re together- which honestly if she hasn’t the only possible excuse is that she doesn’t know gay people exist- she would have at least noticed the ring.” Whizzer’s engagement ring wasn’t too showy or fancy, but you’d have to be blind not to notice the way it glittered on his finger as he moved his hands while talking. Marvin hadn’t known anything about jewelery when he’d decided to propose, and the prospect of picking out a ring had caused one of a series of breakdowns in Charlotte and Cordelia’s living room. It had finally been Cordelia who’d helped him choose it; it was a simple smooth platinum band with one tiny diamond embedded in the center. (The goal had been to not look too _feminine_ , but still elegant). Marvin had fumbled his way through the proposal, terrified until the last minute that Whizzer wouldn’t say yes, but then he _had,_ and Marvin would be lying if he said he didn’t still get a kick out of seeing the ring on Whizzer’s finger, even if it had been over a month.

Marvin looked over at the woman. “She looks like she’s about to come over here. Go get us more drinks,” he said, pushing his empty glass towards his fiancé.

Whizzer got up. “This round’s on you, sweetheart,” he said, holding out his hand expectantly. Marvin sighed and handed him his credit card, and watched him saunter away (though that might have been less of a deliberate attempt to look sexy and more due to the fact that Whizzer was a little too tipsy to walk straight). He looked back at the woman, who to his surprise had gotten up and was currently making her way over.

“I thought he’d never leave,” she purred, plopping herself down in Whizzer’s seat. “Hi, honey, I’m Margaret.” She smiled a little too widely and leaned forward, showing off her cleavage.

Marvin thought if he started laughing he might actually fall off his chair, so he tried to restrain himself. “Hello,” he replied. “I’m engaged.”

Margaret raised her eyebrows. “And yet you’re out drinking with a friend instead of staying at home with her? Trouble in paradise?”

Oh, this was hilarious. If only Whizzer was around to see this-

“ _Excuse me, ma’am,_ ” Whizzer’s voice cut in suddenly, his voice so icy it could have frozen the drinks he was holding. “You’re in my seat.”

Margaret looked surprised at the sudden hostility. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just talking to your friend here-“

“You mean my _fiancé?”_

Margaret looked shocked. “I- _oh”_. She looked back at Marvin, who grinned and stood up, giving Whizzer a quick peck on the cheek. She turned and left, murmuring a quick apology before disappearing into the crowd. Marvin couldn’t hold back anymore, he took his drink from Whizzer and buried his face in the taller man’s shoulder, laughing uncontrollably.

“Give me that back before you spill it and ruin my clothes,” said Whizzer irritably, trying to take the glass back from Marvin. “I don’t see what’s so funny anyway,” he snapped as Marvin started what might only have been categorized as cackling at that point. “Drink your whiskey and let’s get out of here.” He raised his own fruity cocktail and downed it in one gulp, glaring around the bar as he slammed his empty glass on the table and slid his arm around Marvin’s waist, gripping him a bit too tightly (not that Marvin ever minded, of course).

Marvin looked up at him and grinned. “Aw, baby, are you jealous?” Marvin mirrored Whizzer’s earlier actions and knocked back his drink quickly, before setting the glass down a bit more gently. He wrapped both arms around Whizzer and pressed himself against the taller man’s side, who was still looking like he’d very much like to annihilate everyone who dared to breathe the same air as him.

“This is _hilarious,_ this _never_ happens to me,” he said, still grinning widely. “It’s always _you_ they go for, pretty boy.”

Whizzer looked at him then, and Marvin opted to stare at his lips instead of trying to interpret his expression (he was _very_ pretty, how did Marvin get lucky enough to be _engaged_ to such a _gorgeous_ man?). Whizzer chuckled suddenly, and Marvin met his eyes in surprise.

“Now you’re the one laughing for no reason,” he said.

Whizzer turned in his arms to face him properly, the arm still holding Marvin around the waist pressing them closer together. “I’m also extremely lucky to get engaged to such a gorgeous man,” he said, smiling. Marvin realised abruptly that he’d spoken his thoughts aloud. Whizzer’s eyes didn’t look like death rays anymore, and Marvin decided that ‘not death rays’ was a very good look for them.

“So,” slurred Marvin, grinning, “You’re _jealous_.” Whizzer rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Now you know what it feels like, sweetheart.” Marvin nudged Whizzer playfully. “Of course, I can’t blame her. I am quite a catch.”

“Yes you are,” Whizzer said softly, kissing Marvin gently.

“You’re such a sap, Whiz.”

“Hmm,” Whizzer hummed as he gently ran a hand through Marvin’s hair. “Let’s go home. I’ll get us an Uber.”

Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand and intertwined their fingers, leading him through the dance floor. They stepped out of the bar, the loud music fading away as the door closed behind them. As soon as they got home, Whizzer pushed Marvin against the wall and kissed him, deeply and passionately. He raised his hands to cup Marvin’s face.

“Only you,” he whispered, pulling back slightly until his face was a few inches away from Marvin’s. “Only you, Marv. All I want is you.” He was echoing the same phrase Marvin had used when proposing

Marvin smiled at him, raising his hand to Whizzer’s left hand and running his thumb over the ring. “All I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, constructive criticism is also welcome!  
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr!  
> Tumblr: pandas-and-dragons  
> Twitter: @dragonfudge


End file.
